


'Do You Really Think I Like Getting Wet?'

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frowning, Sebastian looked through the window. It had been raining heavily for the last half an hour and Jim was still crouching in the garden, collecting plants he needed for his new experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Do You Really Think I Like Getting Wet?'

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: spring showers

Frowning, Sebastian looked through the window. It had been raining heavily for the last half an hour and Jim was still crouching in the garden, collecting plants he needed for his new experiment.

Seb knew that spring showers were always unexpected. He also knew that they didn’t last long, so Jim could wait it out in their cottage and return to his work when it was over. But James was stubborn and he would rather get wet than leave his work unfinished.

The blond huffed angrily; the idiot was going to catch a cold! Of course, he could go there and drag the smaller man inside, but it would end up in Jim throwing a tantrum and neither of them needed that right now. At least it stopped raining.

Sebastian observed as Jim straightened and, carrying armful of plants, headed home. He disappeared from Seb’s line of sight, but the blond could hear his steps as he walked through the porch straight to the door.

 _Just for your information,_ Seb glanced at Jim briefly when the man entered the house, _I have no intention of nursing you back to health if you catch a cold this time._

‘What?’ the smaller man arched his eyebrows as he toed his shoes and padded to the kitchen to put plants on the table. Sebastian observed him from his spot by the window.

 _You know exactly what I mean, James,_ the blond folded his arms on his chest, _You could at least hide somewhere when it’s raining, if you don’t want to return- Oh, yes, I know,_ he added quickly when Jim opened his mouth to say something, _those ingredients have to be collected at this particular moment or otherwise they won’t be as effective, but it’s getting ridiculous, Jim._

‘Seb, I-’

 _You should change that sweatshirt,_ Seb continued as he approached his friend and put his hand on smaller man’s shoulder, _you’re probably soaking wet- Wait, what-_ The material under his fingertips was as dry as bone.

‘Impervious Charm,’ Jim smiled slightly, seeing the expression on Seb’s face, ‘I put it on myself before I went out. Do you really think I enjoy getting wet, Sebby?’ he tilted his head, ‘Or being nagged by you, for that matter.’


End file.
